


Shooting Darts

by Kjeverts23



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjeverts23/pseuds/Kjeverts23
Summary: This is a dream I had about the actor Keanu Reeves





	Shooting Darts

“Is anyone sitting here,” a man’s gruff voice asked.  
I turned to face the direction where the voice came from and I was stunned to see who the voice belonged to, Keanu Reeves  
I mentally shook my head.  
“Not unless you are,” I replied.  
He smiled and sat down. I turned to face my friends. They didn’t notice Keanu, at least not right away. When I faced them, they were staring at me. We were shooting a game of darts and it was my turn to shoot. When I walked up to the dartboard, I heard one of my friends gasp.   
After I took my turn shooting, I turned to walk back to where I was sitting. I saw my friends were milled around Keanu. I rolled my eyes and walked up to them.  
They were bombarding him with questions. He was smiling, but I could tell he wanted to be left alone.  
“Kelly, look who it is. It’s Keanu Reeves,” my friend Joe exclaimed.  
“I can see that, Joe. But maybe….” I started to say.  
Joe interrupted, “Can you take a picture of him and me?”  
I looked at Keanu. He nodded that it was ok.  
I sighed, “I tell you what, I’ll take the picture, but afterwards you leave him be. I’m sure he just wants to sit here, relax, and enjoy his drink. Deal?”  
Joe nodded in agreement. Keanu smiled at me and stood up next to Joe. I took the picture with Joe’s phone.  
“Do you want to take a picture with me,” Keanu asked.  
I was a little shocked.  
“I don’t want to bother you,” I replied.  
Keanu chuckled, “It’s no bother.  
I chuckled and walked over to him. When I got to his side, he put out his hand to shake mine, or so I thought. Keanu took my right hand, brought it up to his lips, and kissed the back of my hand. I felt my face flush. He smiled, put my right arm around his waist, then he put his left arm around my shoulders. We stood there, staring at each other. Joe cleared his voice loudly which broke us out of our trance. I turned to look at Joe. He had my phone and was waiting to take our picture. Keanu pulled me close to his side. This made me smile. After Joe took our picture, Keanu smiled at me and sat back down.  
“Can we continue shooting darts or are you two not done flirting with him,” Derek asked. He was obviously annoyed.  
“Whose turn is it,” I asked.  
Derek pointed at Joe. Joe handed me my phone before going to the dartboard to take his turn. I sat down and looked at the picture he took of Keanu and me.  
“That’s a nice picture,” Keanu said.  
I smiled, “Yes it is.”  
“I really like how it shows the way your smile lights up your face,” Keanu said.  
I whipped my head to look at Keanu. Before I could say anything, Derek told me it was my turn to shoot.  
I walked up to the dartboard. I could see that Derek and Joe had lower scores than I did. My first dart hit twenty which brought my score down to sixty. I took aim and I threw my dart at the triple twenty. I missed and hit the one instead. I shook my head and I took a step to the right and shot my last dart for the round. I hit a two, which brought my score down to fifty-seven. Derek and Joe were laughing. I didn’t say anything. I took my seat and watched as Derek and Joe took their turns. They were close to going out.  
“Wow Kelly. It looks like one of us might actually win, unless you take this out,” Joe said.  
Derek laughed, “I don’t know if she can. She’ll have to hit a bull and a seven. She hasn’t been able to hit a bull when she needed or wanted to.”  
I rolled my eyes and walked up to the dartboard. I closed my eyes and took a long, slow, deep breath through my nose and let it out slowly through my mouth. I opened my eyes and took aim. I focused on where I wanted the dart to go. I released the dart and I hit the triple nineteen, winning the game.  
“What the fuck,” Derek yelled.  
I turned to face Joe and Derek. Joe was chuckling and shaking his head. Derek was obviously was pissed off.  
“Let’s play one more game,” Derek said.  
I shook my head.  
“I told you that was my last game.”  
Derek said, “Come on, just one more game.”  
Joe said, “Dude, she said no so just drop it.”  
Derek let out a frustrated sigh and got up.  
“You don’t have to leave,” I said.  
“I’m not. I’m going to the bathroom,” Derek said before walking away.  
“I think he needs to cool down. He’s a sore loser,” Joe said.  
I nodded in agreement.  
“I have a question for you,” Keanu said.  
I turned to face him.  
“What’s your question?”  
“When you got down to sixty, I know you were trying to hit the triple twenty but instead you accidentally hit the one,” Keanu paused. He didn’t continue until I nodded confirming what he said.  
“Well, that brought you down to fifty-nine. Then with your last dart, you hit the two, which brought you down to fifty-seven. Now I think you hit the two on purpose. Am I right?”  
Derek was back in time to hear Keanu’s question if I was right about hitting the two on purpose. I smiled at Keanu and told him he was right. Joe gave me a confused look.  
“When I missed the triple twenty, I knew if I was able to get my score down to fifty-seven, I could take it out in the next round if neither you nor Derek took the game out,” I explained.  
Derek asked, “How did you know that you could go out?”  
I chuckled, “I’ve been shooting in league for quite a few years now. I’ve gotten pretty good at hitting the nineteens. I knew fifty-seven was three nineteens so I set myself up for that and hoped neither of one of you took the game out.”  
Joe said, “I should’ve figured that out. I’ve seen you take out fifty-seven before during league.”  
“How did you figure out she was setting herself up for an out,” Derek asked sarcastically.  
Keanu replied, “Well, I know she likes to try to set herself up for a one dart out whenever possible, plus hitting the two seemed a little deliberate to me.”  
“What do you mean that hitting the two seemed deliberate,” Joe asked.  
“After she hit the one, instead of staying where she was, she took a step to the right. Usually you don’t move unless you’re aiming for something specific. But what really tipped me off is how it didn't faze her when you two were giving her shit about hitting the two. It was almost as if she had a secret that you two weren’t in on. That and she had a smirk on her face,” Keanu replied.  
I looked at Keanu with a confused expression.  
“I did?”  
He chuckled.  
“You did.”  
“Well damn. I thought I kept a straight face,” I said.  
Joe shook his head and chuckled, “How did we miss this,”  
Keanu replied, “You two were too busy laughing to notice anything.”  
Derek rolled his eyes and Joe chuckled again. I took my seat while Joe and Derek started talking to each other. I sat in silence.  
Keanu leaned over to me and said, “You know, you can talk to me if you want to.”  
I turned towards Keanu and said, “Ok.”  
We started talking about everything. After a while, a slow song came on the jukebox.  
Keanu stood up, held his hand out and said, "Will do you dance with me?"  
I smiled and placed my hand in his. He led me to an open spot on the dance floor and pulled me in close as we swayed to the music. We never broke eye contact the whole time.  
Towards the end of the song, Keanu leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. I kissed him back.  
We stood on the dance floor kissing for what seemed like an eternity when we heard someone yell, “What the fuck!”  
We stepped apart to see who said that. Derek was glaring at us. Before either one of us could say or do anything, he took off out the door. Keanu, Joe and I followed him.  
When we got outside, Derek was pacing back and forth. He stopped pacing when he saw us out there. He looked directly at me.  
“How the fuck could you do that to me? To us? Does our relationship mean so little to you that you’d kiss some guy you just met? Or is it because he’s famous,” Derek screamed.  
“One, we’re not in a relationship. We never have been. Two, I’ve known Keanu for about a year and a half now,” I said.  
Derek snarled, “How?”  
I replied, “He’s Blake’s cousin.”  
“The guy you’ve been texting and talking to on the phone,” Joe asked.  
I nodded.  
Derek turned his glare to Joe.  
“You knew about this? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Why would I tell you? It’s none of your business. It’s not like you two were dating,” Joe replied.  
“We were back then,” Derek said.  
I shook my head.  
“We went out on one date, that’s it.”  
“Whatever. I’m out of here,” Derek said before getting into his vehicle and taking off.  
Joe faced Keanu, “Well, it was great meeting you. Thanks for taking a picture with me.”  
Keanu shook Joe’s hand.  
“You’re welcome. It was nice meeting you too.”  
Joe faced me.  
“Don’t let Derek’s delusional break down bother you too much.”  
He gave me a hug and left. I turned to face Keanu.  
“How long have you known I’m Blake’s cousin,” Keanu asked.  
“Not long,” I replied.  
He asked, “How did you figure it out?”  
“Well, it was little things at first. But what really confirmed my suspicion was something you said earlier tonight,” I replied.  
He raised an eyebrow and asked, “What was that?”  
“You said you knew that I like to try to give myself a one dart out when I shoot darts. I’ve only ever told that to one person,” I replied.  
Keanu chuckled, and then asked seriously, “How mad are you?”  
I didn’t speak for a little bit. I could tell Keanu was nervous, but he didn’t rush me into answering him.  
I sighed and replied, “I’m honestly not mad at all. I’m a little embarrassed about a certain conversation we had awhile back and a little hurt, but not mad.  
Keanu gave me a shocked look.  
I explained, “I’m not mad because I can understand why you did it. If I was in the same situation as you, I would’ve done the same thing. I’m a little hurt that you never actually told me who you really are by now, but I’m not mad.”  
Keanu took a step towards me, “I’m glad you’re not mad and you’re right. I should’ve told you who I really am before now. I did come here tonight with the intentions of telling you, but when I saw you, my mind went blank. I had no clue how to tell you that it’s me, the guy you’ve been texting and talking to on the phone. You know, Blake’s cousin. I know it seems like a flimsy excuse, but I promise you it’s the truth.”  
Keanu waited to see if I was going to say anything. When he realized I wasn’t going to, he reached out, took my hands in his, and looked deeply into my eyes.  
“I’m really sorry that I hurt you. That was never my intention. Is there any way you could find it in your heart to forgive me?”  
I didn’t say or do anything for a bit. I had to ponder it, not with my head, but with my heart. When I really thought about it, I knew I could forgive him. I wasn’t about to let something like this destroy what we had.  
“I forgive you,” I said.  
Keanu’s eyes widened with excitement.  
“You really forgive me?”  
I smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, I do. But from here on out, no more secrets and no more lies, just 100% honesty, deal?”  
“Deal,” Keanu said. Then he pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply.


End file.
